Quand Percy Jackson disparaît
by Annabeth28
Summary: Percy Jackson est introuvable. Pourtant il n'est pas mort. Mais dans ce cas, où est-il ? Se passe après la fin de la série des Héros de l'Olympe. Désolé pour le titre, je savais pas quoi mettre
1. Chapter 1

PDV Annabeth

Driiiiing !

Enfin ! J'ai faillit m'endormir pendant ce cours de Français. Par les dieux, à m'entendre parler, on dirait Cervelle d'Algues ! Il faut dire qu'avec ma dylexie, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que le professeur raconte.

Ma première pensée en sortant de la fac : Percy, et ma deuxième : un week-end de 4 jours ensemble.

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Donc je m'appelle Annabeth Chase et j'ai 21 ans. Je fais des études d'architecture à la Columbia University, à New York. Mon petit ami, Percy Jackson, que j'appelle aussi Cervelle d'Algues, va à la New York University pour devenir biologiste spécialisé dans les fonds marins. Et côté de ma famille, c'est un peu compliqué…mon père habite à San Francisco et s'est remarié à une femme que je déteste. Je ne les voient que très rarement.

Quant à ma mère, et bien c'est Athéna, déesse de la Sagesse et de la Stratégie guerrière. Oh, et j'ai oublié de préciser que Percy est un fils de Poséidon, dieu de la Mer et l'ennemi de ma mère. Ils ont mis du temps à accepter que Percy et moi soyons ensemble, mais i an, on a enfin pu emménager tout les deux !

Depuis, on mène une petite vie tranquille avec des monstres qui attaquent de temps en temps, mais rien de bien dérangeant.

- Oh tient, bonjours Annabeth ! s'est exclamé une voix derrière moi.

Je me suis retournée. Ah, c'est notre voisine, Mme Besser !

- Bonjours Mme Besser ! Comment allez-vous ?

Mme Besser est notre voisine du dessous. C'est une vieille dame adorable aux cheveux grisonnants. Elle prend toujours de nos nouvelles, à Percy et à moi, et elle est toujours prête à nous aider en cas de besoin. Elle est un peu la grand-mère que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir.

- Très bien ma chérie ! Toi aussi, tu as l'air rayonnante aujourd'hui !

J'ai sourie.

- C'est parce que il y a un week end de 4 jours. Je compte bien en profiter !

- Oh mais oui tu as raison ! Il faut en profiter tant qu'on est jeune et belle. D'ailleurs, il y avait un sacré tapage chez vous ce matin. Percy était à la maison ?

- Oui il est rentré vers 10h30, ai-je dis en fronçant les sourcils.

Un tapage ? Oh non, des monstres ont dû attaquer Percy !

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait mais en tout cas, il devait être furieux pour faire un bruit pareil ! Tu devrais aller jeter un coup d'œil.

- Oui je vais y aller. Au revoir Mme Besser !

J'ai monté les escaliers en courant.

1er étage, 2e étage, 3e étage…c'est bon ! Je me suis silencieusement positionnée devant la porte et j'ai dégainé mon poignard. J'ai collé mon oreille contre la porte et j'ai écouté. Non, aucun bruit. J'ai doucement ouvert la porte…attendez la porte est ouverte ! Percy est peut-être idiot parfois mais il n'aurait jamais laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte comme ça !

Je suis rentré à toute vitesse dans l'appartement et j'ai regardé autour de moi. Personne. Et le portable de Percy est posé sur la table de l'entrée. D'habitude, il prend toujours son portable avec lui.

- Percy ? ai-je appelé

Silence.

- Percy ? Tu es là ?

Pendant une seconde, j'ai espéré qu'il me sauterai dessus en criant « Booouh ! ». Non toujours rien. J'ai décidé d'inspecter l'appartement. J'ai regardé dans toutes les pièces, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Il ne me reste plus que notre chambre à vérifier. J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai poussé un hurlement strident.

- PAR LES DIEUX ! ai-je hurlée.

Il y a du sang sur le lit, sur le mur et sur la moquette ! Par les dieux, où est Percy ! Il…il doit être quelque part ! S'il avait été blessé, il m'aurait forcément appelée ou contactée par un Ir-Mail. Je me suis dirigée vers ma table de nuit et j'ai pris une drachme et un petit vaporisateur. Avec la lumière du soleil venant de la fenêtre, je pourrais appeler Percy. J'ai commencé à vaporiser de l'eau à travers le rayon de soleil et un petit arc en ciel est apparu. J'ai lancé ma drachme dedans et j'ai prononcé la formule habituelle :

O déesse, accepte mon offrande !

Montre-moi Percy Jackson.

Une voix venant de l'arc-en-ciel m'a répondu :

- Il est impossible de joindre votre correspondant pour le moment. Veuillez rappeler ultérieurement.

Je me suis écroulée sur la moquette, sans me soucier du sang. J'ai ramené mes genoux contre ma poitrine et j'ai pleuré. La dernière fois que je n'ai pas pu le joindre, c'était quand il avait été kidnappé par Héra. On m'a déjà pris Percy 2 fois. Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il sur nous ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait être…disparu ou mort ? Rien qu'as cette pensée, mes sanglots ont redoublés. Puis j'ai fini par me calmer un peu.

Bon calme-toi Annabeth. Respire. Tu es une fille d'Athéna, tu dois réfléchir. Pour commencer, il faut le chercher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le 2****e**** chapitre ! Il est beaucoup plus long que le 1****er**** et, je vous l'accorde, il est assez mouvementé. **

**Petite info : le prochain chapitre se passera 15 ans plus tard et il sera du point de vue de…l'enfant de Percy et Annabeth. Et pour le Percabeth, il faudra attendre un peu, étant donné que Percy a disparu. Mais ça viendra.**

**Et un grand merci et ceux qui ont commenté.**

**Annabeth28**

* * *

_**PDV Annabeth**_

J'ai essuyé mes larmes et j'ai filé à l'hôpital. Si il était blessé, c'est là qu'il serait allé, non ? Je suis donc rentrée et j'ai regardé dans le hall. Non, il n'est pas là…peut-être dans les couloirs alors ? J'ai arpenté les couloirs sans aucun résultat. J'étais sur le point de repartir quand un médecin m'a interpellée :

- Mlle Chase ! Vous tombez bien, j'ai les résultats de vos examens ! Venez dans mon bureau, je vais vous les donner.

Je me suis retenue de m'écrier « c'est franchement pas le moment ! » et je l'ai suivi. Il y a quelques semaines, j'avais demandé à mon médecin de faire des examens car je me sentais un peu…différente. Il a fouillé quelques secondes dans son tiroir avant de me tendre un dossier.

- Félicitation Mlle, vous êtes enceinte !

J'ai eu l'impression de me prendre un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Enceinte…? Mais…par les dieux ! Moi qui craignais qu'il m'annonce que j'avais une maladie inconnue, je n'avais pas pensé une seconde à la grossesse. Percy a disparu, seuls les dieux savent où…et…un bébé….Comment je vais faire ?

- Je…euh, merci beaucoup, ai-je bafouillée en tâchant de sourire. Excusez-moi, j'ai un…rendez-vous, il faut que j'y aille…

- Bien sûr Mlle, je comprends. Prenez juste votre dossier.

J'ai attrapé le dossier et je l'ai mis en vitesse dans mon sac à main.

- Merci beaucoup Docteur…Au revoir

Je suis sortie de l'hôpital en état de choc. Mon cerveau ne pouvait se concentrer que sur deux mots : Percy et enceinte. En une heure, j'ai appris que Percy a disparu et que je suis enceinte. J'ai pris mon portable et j'ai composé le numéro de Piper.

- Allo ?

- Piper, c'est Annabeth. S'il te plaît, vient tout de suite à notre appartement ! ai-je dis d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Il…il faut que tu vienne c'est urgent…

- Annabeth ? Tu pleure, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Viens maintenant, je t'en pris…

- T'inquiètes pas, j'arrive le plus vite possible !

- Merci Pip's…

J'ai raccroché et cette fois-ci, j'ai appelé Thalia.

- Ouais ?

- Thalia, je t'en pris viens tout de suite chez moi ! C'est…c'est Percy…

- Annabeth ! Tout vas bien ? Tu pleures ?

- Je…s'il te plaît Thalia, il faut que tu vienne…

- Bouges pas ma chérie ! J'arrive dès que je peux !

Elle a raccrochée. Je me suis dirigée lentement vers notre immeuble. Rien que de dire « notre » immeuble, ça me fait penser à _lui_. Non, en fait, _toute ma vie_ tourne autour de lui. Sans lui, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché l'autre moitié de moi-même.

J'ai fait le trajet entre l'hôpital et l'appartement dans un état second. Je ne distinguais rien sauf mon chemin.

Dès que je suis arrivée, je me suis écroulée dans le canapé. J'ai balayé la pièce du regard quand mes yeux se sont arrêtés sur une photo. Une photo de Percy et moi pendant des vacances en Grèce. Percy m'y avait emmené pendant une semaine, pour mes 19 ans. J'avais pu voir le Parthénon, et d'autres bâtiments que je rêvais de voir depuis longtemps.

On avait l'air tellement heureux sur cette photo. Percy, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, me portait dans ses bras et menaçais de me balancer dans l'eau. Et moi j'étais morte de rire en train d'essayer de l'éclabousser.

Et dire que dans 9 mois, il y aura sûrement une nouvelle photo avec un p'tit bout de chou. Comment il ou elle sera ? J'espère qu'il aura les yeux verts magnifiques de Percy ! Je voyais déjà un petit garçon ou une petite fille aux yeux verts comme son père. Un mélange de nous deux, un petit bout de chacun de nous deux, le fruit de notre amour. La preuve de l'amour que j'ai pour Percy, et de celui qu'il a pour moi. Nous deviendrons une vraie famille. _Si tu retrouves Percy_, m'a chuchoté une petite voix.

Je _dois_ le retrouver ! Il le faut ! Ma vie, je veux la faire avec lui.

- Annabeth ! a crié un voix

Je me suis redressée subitement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans mes pensées, mais sûrement un bon bout de temps.

Thalia s'est précipitée vers moi et m'a serré dans ses bras.

- Loué soit les dieux ! Tu n'as rien ! Attends…mais tu as pleurée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Percy t'a fait quelque chose ?

J'ai reniflé. Depuis qu'on sort ensemble, Thalia menace de tuer Percy s'il me blessait, au sens physique mais surtout psychologique. Et c'est complètement stupide : Percy ne me fera jamais de mal. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a passé un pacte avec Malcom. Si jamais Percy me faisait mal, ils se sont mis d'accord pour lui casser la figure. Pauvre Percy !

- Percy ne m'aurait jamais fait du mal, Thalia !

- Ma chérie, tu es tombée amoureuse d'une Cervelle d'Algues. C'est un motif suffisant pour le soupçonner. Mais…Annabeth, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air au bord des larmes…

- Je…Thalia, Percy a disparu…ai-je dit d'une voix rauque.

Elle a froncé les sourcils et m'a regardé.

- Oh non…a-t-elle murmurée. Tu en es sûre ?

- Il est injoignable et…et j'ai trouvé du sang dans notre chambre.

- Ne perd pas espoir, il ne doit pas être loin. On va organiser des recherches et on va le retrouver… On l'a retrouvé la dernière fois, on va encore le trouver cette fois-ci.

J'ai faillit lui répondre que la dernière fois qu'il avait disparu, je ne l'avais pas revu avant 8 mois et que plus le temps passait, plus les pensionnaires le croyaient mort. Mais, il faut que je lui dise, pour le bébé… C'est ma meilleure amie, elle comprendra.

- Ecoute Thalia…il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

Elle a froncée les sourcils, étonnée.

- Je t'écoute, chérie.

- C'est que, en fait…Percy et moi…je…

- Oui vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je…je suis enceinte…

Elle m'a regardé, réalisant soudainement pourquoi j'étais aussi paniquée.

- Tu…et il le sait… ?

J'ai secouée la tête négativement.

Elle a plaquée sa main sur sa bouche, visiblement émue.

C'est à ce moment-là que Piper a fait irruption dans l'entrée, un poignard pointé vers d'éventuels ennemis. Quand elle a vu qu'il n'y avait que Thalia et moi, elle a baissée son poignard en nous regardant d'un air surpris. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à nous trouver toutes les deux à parler tranquillement sur le canapé. Elle tenait la main à son son bout de chou d'un an, Alexandre. C'était le portrait craché de Jason, avec des cheveux blond cendré et des yeux bleus pétillants.

- Annabeth ? Tout vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Tu avais l'air paniquée. Et où est Percy ?

J'ai senti les larmes me monter aux yeux. Elle avait dis le nom qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Thalia a passé un bras autour de mes épaules, en essayant de me consoler. Piper a eu l'air déconcerté par ma réaction à ses questions.

- Euh…j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? a-t-elle demandé doucement.

- Percy a disparu, l'a informé Thalia.

Piper a eu l'air de prendre la nouvelle comme un coup de massue en pleine figure.

- Quoi ? Vous…vous êtes sûres ?

- Oui… ai-je croassée en serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas pleurer. Thalia a baissée les yeux et a resserrée son bras autour de mes épaules. En me voyant sur le point de pleurer, Alexandre a gémi tristement.

- Mais…comment c'est arrivé ?

- Il ne répond plus à aucun message, et…et il y a du sang dans notre chambre. Il a dû se battre contre quelqu'un…ai-je dit en sentant des larmes dévaler mes joues.

- Chuuut, calme-toi, chérie. N'oublie pas, son nom c'est Percy Jackson. C'est pas un incapable, ton chéri. On va le retrouver, d'accord ? m'a dis Thalia.

J'ai attrapé le mouchoir que Piper me tendait et j'ai hoché la tête.

- Ouais, on va le retrouver.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oulalalala ! Quand je vois que ça fait plus d'un mois ( ou 2 peut-être ? ) que je n'ai rien publié ! Le temps en vacances passe très vite, plus vite qu'à la normale ^^**_

_**Donc voilà, le chapitre 3 est enfin là, avec beaucoup de retard. Il est moins agité que les précédents mais le calme ne durera pas longtemps, vous verrez ;)**_**_  
_**

_**Votre sister en demi-divinité, **_

_**Annabeth28**_

_**P.S : Merci pour les reviews et n'hésiter pas à commenter à nouveau !**_

* * *

_** *** 15 ans plus tard *****_

_PDV Océane :_

- Mamaaaan ! Je suis rentrée ! ai-je hurlée.

Ma mère est arrivée et m'a serré dans ses bras.

- Coucou ma chérie ! Alors, bonne journée ?

- Ouais comme tous les mardis ! ai-je répondue.

En fait, mardi est une journée de cours comme les autres. Sauf que après le collège, j'ai natation. J'adore la natation, c'est mon sport préféré ! Quand je suis dans l'eau, ça me relaxe. Je sais que ça peut paraître assez étrange, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir une sorte de… connexion avec l'eau. Et ironiquement, ma mère a peur de l'eau. Donc je suppose que je dois tenir ça de mon père. Mais c'est seulement une hypothèse, étant donné que je n'ai jamais connue mon père.

Pourtant j'aimerais qu'il soit avec nous. Même si ma mère m'aime beaucoup, et moi aussi. L'absence d'un père reste difficile à vivre.

Je ne sais rien sur lui, à part son nom : Percy Jackson. Maman et lui n'étaient pas mariés mais Maman a tenu à prendre son nom de famille et pareil pour moi.

Même dans mon collège, les élèves adorent rappeler que « Océane Jackson n'a pas de père ». Je n'ai jamais eu de très bonne relation avec les autres.

Suis-je une ado renfermée sur elle-même ?

Au collège, peut-être. Mais pas avec mon meilleur ami ! Je l'adore, mon grand frère de cœur !

En fait, il s'appelle Alexandre et c'est le fils de Jason et Piper Grace, des amis de ma mère. Il a 15 ans et je le connait depuis que je suis toute petite. Il a toujours été là pour me protéger contre ceux qui m'embêtait et pour me consoler quand j'était triste. Bref, je l'adore. Il habite à 10 min à pied de chez-moi, donc on peut se voir très souvent.

- Océane ?

J'ai redressé la tête et j'ai vu que Maman me fixait, en attendant une réponse. Oups, j'ai dû rester un peu trop longtemps dans mes pensées.

- Euh…excuse-moi, tu as dit quoi ?

Visiblement, elle se retenait de rire.

- Je te demandais si ça te ferait plaisir d'inviter Alexandre pour dîner ?

- Oh oui ! Super, je l'appelle tout de suite !

J'ai couru vers la cuisine et j'ai attrapé le téléphone. Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous se demande « tiens, elle n'a pas de portable ? ». C'est vrai que ça devient rare de voir un ado de 14 ans qui n'a pas de portable.

Eh bien non, Maman n'a jamais voulu que j'en ai. D'après elle, ça peut être dangereux. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. A mon avis, personne n'ira cacher une bombe dans mon téléphone.

- Allô ?

- Coucou Alex', c'est moi !

- Hey coucou Petite Sirène ! Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? a-t-il demandé en prenant un ton haut perché.

J'ai rigolé. A cause de ma passion pour l'eau, Alex m'a baptisé « la Petite Sirène ».

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir dîner chez-moi ce soir ?

- Cool ! Je commençais justement à m'ennuyer !

- Donc tu viens ?

- Ouais, bien sûr que je viens ! J'arrive tout de suite.

Il a raccroché. Ah, l'imbécile ! Il l'a fait exprès ! Il sait très bien que je déteste quand on me raccroche au nez !

J'ai reposé le combiné et j'ai rejoint Maman dans le salon.

- Alors, il peut venir ? m'a-t-elle demandée.

- Ouais, il arrive dans 5 min.

- Très bien. Hamburger, ça te vas ?

- Ouais parfait. Et fais-en beaucoup. Parce que les garçons et la nourriture…

- Oh oui. La nourriture, c'est une passion pour eux, a-t-elle dit tristement, comme si elle se rappelait d'un moment plus heureux.

Pensait-elle à Papa ?

Toc toc !

Le bruit m'a tiré de ma rêverie.

- J'arrive Alex' ! ai-je criée en courant lui ouvrir la porte.

Whaou, il est toujours aussi beau ! ai-je pensée

J'ai sauté dans ses bras et il m'a attrapée en rigolant.

- Hey P'tite Sirène,en dirait que tu m'a pas vu depuis 2 mois, a-t-il dit, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Je me suis détaché de lui, me perdant dans son regard bleu azur.

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était i jours. C'est long ! me suis-je défendue.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'amusement.

- C'est ça, c'est ça…Bon sinon, c'est quoi le programme de ce soir ?

J'ai hoché les épaules.

- Je sais pas…T'as une idée ?

Il a semblé réfléchir.

- Ben, pourquoi on se ferait pas un ciné ? C'est vendredi, donc c'est pas trop grave si on rentre un peu tard, non ?

- Ouais bonne idée ! Ca fait longtemps que je suis pas allée au cinéma.

Il a regardé sa montre.

- Bon ben on fait comme ça. Il est 18h30, donc si on y va maintenant, on rentrera vers…21h. Faut juste demander à ta mère si elle est d'accord.

- Attend 2 sec, je vais lui demander.

Je suis allée dans le salon et j'ai vu Maman qui lisait un bouquin sur l'architecture.

- Maman, est-ce que je peux aller au cinéma avec Alex ce soir ?

J'ai croisé les doigts, en espérant qu'elle dise oui.

- Vous allez rentrer tard ? a-t-elle demandée.

- Vers 21h, je pense. 21h30 max.

Maman a eu l'air de réfléchir. En général, elle n'aime pas trop me laisser seule dans la rue. Des fois, ça m'agace un peu. J'ai 14 ans, non ? Je ne suis plus un bébé. Je veux dire, je ne vais pas me faire agresser dès que je met le pied dehors ?

- Maman, ai-je soupirée. Je ne suis pas toute seule, Alex est avec moi.

Sentant que ma mère était assez…réticente, Alex m'a rejoint dans le salon.

- On fera attention, Annabeth. Ne t'inquiète pas, a-t-il ajouté.

- Bon très bien, c'est d'accord, a-t-elle craquée.

Ouf ! Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle dirait non.

- Bon allez, on y va. Sinon on va louper le film.

- Ouais ok. Et désolé pour les hamburgers.

- Pas grave chérie, on les mangera une autre fois. Passez une bonne soirée !


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous !**

**Ce soir, c'est le soir des nouveaux chapitres ! C'est le deuxième que je met en ligne ^^. **

**Bon, comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à commenter )**

**Bye bye**

**Annabeth28**

**P.S : J'adore couper le chapitre au moment critique. Je suis trooop méchante ^^ (****rire maléfique**** )**

* * *

****PDV Océane :

Alex a fait un clin d'œil à ma mère et a tourné les talons pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Enfin, je crois qu'il lui a fait un clin d'œil. Nan, ça doit être mon imagination qui travaille.

Je l'ai suivi et nous avons commencé à marcher en direction du cinéma. Une fois arrivé, on s'est arrêté devant le guichet et nous avons commencé à étudier les affiches des différents films.

- Mmmmh, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de « Massacre à la tronçonneuse » ? a proposé Alex.

J'ai fais la moue.

- C'est un film d'horreur, non ?

- Boh, y'a juste un peu de sang, c'est tout…a-t-il répondu en haussant les épaules.

- Euh, déjà rien que le titre, ça me dit rien qui vaille…

- Oh aller ! Si t'a peur, tu fermeras les yeux.

- Non j'ai pas envie de faire encore des cauchemars cette nuit, ai-je tranchée.

Il a froncé les sourcils.

- Pourquoi, tu fais des cauchemars ? a-t-il demandé.

- Ben parfois, ouais…ai-je avouée. Bon, pour le film, Titanic ça te vas ? **(A.N : Titaniiiic !)** ai-je dis en essayant de changer de sujet le plus vite possible. Heureusement, il n'a pas eu l'air de remarquer mon désarroi.

- Pfff, tu veux vraiment voir ça ? C'est un film de filles…

- Mais non ! me suis-je offusquée. C'est juste un film d'amour, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est pour les filles ! Allez s'te plaît !

Il a soupiré.

- Bon ok. Va pour Titanic.

- Ouais merci ! ai-je dis en sautillant de joie.

On a acheter les billets, le pop-corn et on est partit s'asseoir.

Tout s'est bien passé, jusqu'au moment où Jack, l'un des héros du film, est mort. Là, je me suis mise à sangloter bêtement. Je me sentais vraiment débile à pleurer comme ça, mais après avoir jeter un regard dans la salle, j'ai vite vue que je n'étais pas la seule. La plupart des gens de la salle, en particulier les filles, étaient en train de s'essuyer les yeux.

Alex m'a regardé d'un air étonné.

- Tu pleures ? m'a-t-il demandé en chuchotant.

J'ai hoché la tête.

- Bah, c'est triste…

- Tu tombe d'un arbre et tu t'ouvre la jambe, tu bronches pas, et là tu regarde un film d'amour et tu fond en larmes ?

- Ben ouais. Apparemment.

- T'es incroyable, a-t-il conclu.

J'ai rougie. Très fort. Alex me complimente rarement. Mais quand il le fait, je suis à la limite de faire une crise cardiaque.

- Euh…merci, ai-je dit maladroitement.

Il a haussé un sourcil.

- Mais de rien, a-t-il en souriant.

Nouveau rougissement. J'ai détourné le regard, tâchant de ne pas rencontrer le sien. Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, à rougir dès que mon meilleur ami m'adresse la parole ! Ce n'est pas mon genre à me faire embobiner par les garçons. D'habitude, leurs compliments me laissent indifférente.

J'ai essayé de reporter mon attention sur le film, sans succès. J'ai alors commencé à regarder Alex discrètement. Il était légèrement penché en avant et il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient faiblement et ses yeux bleus azurs étaient visiblement très concentrés.

Je ne lui avouerai probablement jamais, mais je le trouvais…craquant.

Le film terminé, nous sommes sortis du cinéma pour rentrer à la maison. Il était 21h15 et on pouvait commencer à distinguer les étoiles dans le ciel noir. La rue était sombre, seulement éclairée par quelques lampadaires. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Alex a commencé à accélérer l'allure et il se retournait très souvent. Il paraissait inquiet.

- Alex, tout vas bien ?

Il m'a pris par le bras et s'est mis avancer encore plus vite.

- Avance et ne te retourne pas, m'a-t-il dit froidement.

J'étais étonnée. Alex ne m'a jamais parlé de cette manière. Et pourquoi, je ne devrais pas me retourner ?

J'ai tendu l'oreille. On n'entendait rien à part nos bruits de pas et…

- Océane ! Tu es là ma chérie ! s'est exclamé la voix de ma mère.

- Maman ! ai-je crié, soulagée de l'entendre. Vu l'attitude d'Alex, j'ai cru qu'un assassin nous suivait.

Me débarrassant de la poigne de mon meilleur ami, j'ai couru vers l'autre rue rejoindre ma mère.

- Océane, NON ! a tonné Alex derrière moi.

J'ai stoppé net devant la ruelle. Pas à cause du cri d'Alex mais de ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Une créature effrayante de plusieurs mètres de haut, me toisait, avec son unique œil. Comme dans la mythologie. Un cyclope.

J'ai poussé un hurlement strident.

- Bonjours Océane ! a dit le cyclope, avec exactement la même voix que ma mère. Tu as l'air très appétissante !

Et le cyclope a tendu la main vers moi pour m'attraper. Mais à ce moment-là, Alex m'a poussée sur le côté et s'est mis devant moi. Il a tapoté sa montre, et la seconde d'après, une épée est apparue dans sa main.

J'ai étouffée un hoquet de surprise.

Le cyclope a poussé un cri assourdissant et il a tenté d'écraser Alex. Alex a esquivé le coup et a planté son épée dans le poing du cyclope. Le cyclope a hurlé et envoyé valdinguer mon meilleur ami.

J'ai hurlé son nom.

Et le monstre a reporté son attention sur moi. J'ai regardé autour, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à me défendre. Le monstre se rapprochait de moi. Il a abattu son poing sur le sol et j'aurais été aplati si je n'avais pas sautée sur le côté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il m'a envoyé dans les airs et j'ai atterrie contre une bouche d'incendie. Je sentais ma tête tourner. J'avais presque l'impression de voir des petits oiseaux tourner autour de moi. Puis le cyclope est arrivé. Il a levé son énorme paluche, en me regardant avec un sourire cruel.

Cette fois, ça y est, ai-je pensée.

Je t'aime Maman. Toi aussi Alex.

J'ai fermé les yeux, attendant le choc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou !**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'oubliez pas de commenter )**

**Bisous**

**Annabeth28**

* * *

PDV Océane :

Soudain, j'ai senti une…tension dans mon ventre et, la seconde d'après, j'ai entendu un _Pchiiiiit_. Je n'ai pas osée ouvrir les yeux, persuadée que le monstre me frapperai d'une seconde à l'autre.

Mais il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai rouvert les yeux prudemment, en cherchant le cyclope du regard.

Le monstre était plaqué au sol par un jet d'eau, qui venait de la bouche d'incendie. La pression de l'eau devait être énorme, pour plaquer un monstre de cette taille par terre. Profitant de l'occasion, Alex lui a sauté dessus, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui et il lui a planté son épée dans le cœur. Le cyclope s'est transformé en poussière. Un peu comme du sable qui s'effrite.

Alex s'est relevé. Il a effleuré sa montre et l'épée a disparue de sa main. Puis a fini par se tourner vers moi.

Quant à moi, j'étais toujours assise contre la bouche d'incendie, à le regarder la bouche ouverte. Il a marché vers moi et m'a tendu la main. Je ne l'ai pas prise. Il a fini par se baisser pour être à ma hauteur et il m'a pris dans ses bras. J'ai bien vue qu'il avait l'attention de me porter.

- Je peux marcher ! lui ai-je crié.

Il m'a regardé avec un regard désolé.

- Comme tu veux, Petite Sirène. Viens, on rentre.

On a marché en silence. Il fixait le sol et moi je le fusillais du regard quand il avait le malheur de relever la tête. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai finie par exploser.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, au juste ?!

- Il vaudrait mieux attendre d'être à la…

- Non, je m'en fous ! Je veux des explications ! l'ai-je coupée.

J'avais conscience que je devais passer pour une hystérique, mais pour le moment je m'en fichais.

- Ecoute Océane…

- Non je n'écouterais pas ! On a failli mourir. MOURIR ! Alors, je pense que ça mérite des explications. Et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Toi t'avais l'air de savoir pourquoi ce monstre était là ! On s'était promis de tous se dire ! ai-je criée en commençant à pleurer.

Il s'est arrêté et m'a serré dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, a-t-il murmuré. Je vais te porter, tu es trop bouleversée.

Il m'a pris dans ses bras, un peu comme on prendrait un bébé. Et moi je continuais de sangloter contre sa poitrine. J'ai fini par me suis calmer quand j'ai remarquée que son t-shirt était trempé par mes larmes.

- Désolé pour ton t-shirt, ai-je chuchotée.

Il a légèrement souri.

- T'inquiète, c'est pas grave.

J'allais remettre ma tête contre son torse quand je me suis aperçue qu'il avait une longue griffure sur son bras gauche.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu es blessé ! me suis-je écriée.

- C'est pas grand-chose, j'ai déjà eu pire, a-t-il dit en grimaçant de douleur.

- Pose-moi, ai-je ordonnée. Je ne vais pas te laisser me porter alors que tu as mal. Je peux marcher, tu sais.

- Non, ça va.

- T'essaye de convaincre qui, là ? ai-je ironisée.

Il a éclaté de rire.

- Toi mais ça à pas l'air de marcher. Mais que tu me crois ou non, je te porte. De cette façon, je suis sûre que tu ne pourras pas aller te jeter dans la gueule d'un monstre, a-t-il dit d'un ton buté, qui signifiait qui ne changerait pas d'avis.

- Raaah, tête de mule ! ai-je rouspétée.

On est arrivé devant une intersection, celle où on doit se séparer d'habitude. Sauf que là, Alex a continué avec moi.

- Chez toi, c'est de l'autre côté, ai-je remarquée.

- Je sais mais je te ramène chez toi. Or de question qui tu rentres toute seule dans cet état.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux marcher. Je ne suis pas un bébé, ai-je plaidé.

- Bébé ou pas, quand y'a un monstre, tu auras besoin de mon aide. Et il faut que je dise deux mots à ta mère.

_Et qu'elle prenne conscience du choix débile qu'elle a fait_, a-t-il marmonné, tellement doucement que j'ai cru avoir rêvée. Il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler.

Voyant qu'il avait l'air énervé, j'ai laissé tombée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà enfin la suite. J'ai mis du temps à la poster mais elle est enfin là.**

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?**

**Bye bye et n'oubliez pas de commentez !**

**Annabeth28**

* * *

Nous sommes finalement arrivés chez moi. Ma mère s'est précipitée vers moi en s'écriant :

- Ma chérie ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, il est presque 22h ! Qu'est-ce que…oh !

Et là, elle a remarquée que j'étais dans les bras d'Alex et elle a vu l'entaille sur son bras. Elle a froncée les sourcils et a articulé silencieusement quelque chose à Alex. Il m'a posé sur le sol et s'est tourné vers Maman, apparemment en colère.

- Je vous avais bien dit que ça finirait par arriver ! Et ça aurait pu mal se terminer ! a-t-il crié à ma mère.

Elle, elle a eu l'air déboussolée. Et triste. Comme si on lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir.

- De quoi vous parlez…ai-je commencée à dire avant que Alex me coupe pour s'en prendre à nouveau à ma mère.

- Si je n'étais pas là, elle serait morte ! a-t-il tempêté. Elle a besoin de savoir, il _faut_ lui dire !

- Mais enfin de quoi vous parler ? ai-je tentée à nouveau, sans succès. Aucuns des deux ne me prêtait attention.

- Merde ! ai-je criée. Vous allez me dire de quoi vous parlez, oui ou non ?

Ils se sont tus.

- Alexandre, va appeler tes parents et dis leurs de venir, a ordonnée Maman. Et toi, ma chérie, viens avec moi dans le salon. Il faut qu'on parle.

Je l'ai suivi dans le salon et je me suis assise dans le canapé.

- Ecoute chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

- On sortait du cinéma avec Alex et commençait à rentrer quand un monstre géant a imité ta voix et…a essayé de m'attraper. Alex est arrivé et il a sortit une épée de nulle part et il a attaqué le monstre, ai-je raconté, la voix tremblante. Et…et puis la bestiole a envoyer Alex dans les airs et elle a essayé de m'écraser. J'ai cru que…j'allais y rester…

Maman m'a serré dans ses bras, pour essayer de me réconforter. J'ai continuée mon récit.

- Et après, un jet d'eau est sorti de la bouche d'incendie, comme par magie. Y'avait assez de pression pour plaquer le monstre contre le sol. Et ensuite, Alex l'a achevé.

Maman a gardé le silence. Alex est entré dans la pièce et s'est assis à côté de moi, sur le canapé.

- Mes parents sont en route, a-t-il déclaré, d'un ton rageur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? ai-je finalement demandée.

Maman a pris la parole.

- Ecoute, tu connais les dieux de l'Olympe ?

- Genre Zeus, Héra, Apollon et tout ?

- Oui. Tu vas peut-être penser que je suis folle mais…

- Les dieux existent, l'a coupé Alex.

Ma mâchoire s'est décrochée.

- Mais…c'est impossible…

- Si, ils existent, a ajouté Maman. Ils existent et ils sont immortels. Ils ne moureront jamais.

Ma mâchoire s'est décrochée.

- Dingue, non ? a dit Alex, d'un ton sarcastique.

- Et des fois, il peut arriver que des dieux descendent sur Terre et tombent amoureux de mortelles.

- Mortels ?

- Ce sont des gens qui n'ont aucun pouvoir magique. Des gens qui sont complètement humains.

- Donc nous on est des mortels.

Ma mère s'est mordue la lèvre.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas des mortels. Attends, tu vas comprendre. Donc je disais que les dieux peuvent tomber amoureux de mortels et ils ont des enfants avec eux. Ces enfants sont des demi-dieux, c'est-à-dire moitié dieu, moitié humain. Ils doivent subir un entrainement au combat pour apprendre à survivre car ils se font régulièrement attaquer par des monstres.

- Ah, ai-je bafouillée.

Maman s'est arrêtée et a pris une grande inspiration.

- Je suis un demi-dieu, a-t-elle dit doucement.

J'ai eue l'impression de me prendre une claque.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis un demi-dieu, a-t-elle répétée. Une fille d'Athéna.

- Tu veux dire que…que j'ai un lien de parenté avec Athéna ? ai-je bégayée.

Ma mère a hoché la tête.

- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'as cachée ça pendant des années ?! ai-je demandée, blessée.

- C'était pour te protéger. Si tu l'avais su avant, tu te serais faite attaquer beaucoup plus tôt. Tu as de la chance de ne pas t'être faite attaquée avant tes 14 ans.

- Tu, tu veux dire que le monstre qu'on a battu était là pour me tuer ? ai-je demandée d'un voix blanche.

- Oui, il était là pour vous tuer, toi et Alex.

J'ai regardée Alex.

- Pourquoi les monstres t'attaque, toi ?

- Parce que mes parents sont tous les deux des demi-dieux.

- Jason et Piper…sont des demi-dieux ? ai-je interrogée.

Il a acquiescé.

- Mais, qui il y a d'autre comme personne que je connaît qui est demi-dieu ?

- Thalia est une fille de Zeus, Piper une d'Aphrodite, Jason un fils de Jupiter, moi je suis une fille d'Athéna et…et Percy.

Percy Jackson est un demi-dieu ? Mon père, un demi-dieu ?

- Papa était un demi-dieu ?! me suis-je écriée.

- Oui, c'était un fils de Poséidon, a murmurée Maman.

De Poséidon. Oh. C'est donc de là que vient ma passion pour l'eau.

- Mais où est-il ? ai-je laissée échapper. Oups, sujet piquant.

- Je ne sais pas…il a disparu il y a 15 ans, a dit ma mère.

- Il est…mort ?

- Non, il est vivant. Je le sais par un de mes amis, qui est un fils d'Hadès. Mais personne ne l'a jamais revu. Et ça fait 15 ans que je suis à sa recherche.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Et oui, je suis de retour, après un bout de temps ! **

**Je suis désolée de ne rien avoir publié depuis aussi longtemps, mais je dois avouer que cette année a été assez chargée.**

**Enfin bref désolé :(**

**J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, bonne lecture !**

**Annabeth28**

**P.S : Je passe le brevet dans 4 jours, souhaitez-moi bonne chance ;)**

_**PDV Océane :**_

J'ai ressentie une bouffé d'excitation : mon père est vivant. J'ai donc un père, quelque part. Le seul hic, c'est que j'ignore totalement où il est.

- Et tu n'as aucun indice d'où, il pourrait être ? Comment il a disparu ?

- J'ai cherché dans tous les endroits où il aurait pu être, mais…il n'y était pas.

- Alors c'était un lâche. Il n'a pas eu le courage de te quitter en face.

Alex a hoqueté de surprise, ainsi que Piper et Jason. Ma mère a secoué la tête.

- Océane, a dit doucement Jason. Percy était loin d'être un lâche. Il était la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais connu…

- Il a sauvé le monde deux fois…et il aurait été prêt à mourir pour Annabeth, a ajouté Piper.

- C'était un héros, a soupirée Maman.

- Oh. Je- ça fait beaucoup à digérer…

- Je comprends chérie. Ca fait beaucoup pour une seule journée.

- Je…ai-je commencée, sentant mes lèvres trembler. J'ai tournée les talons, refusant qu'ils me voient dans cet état.

Je suis montée dans ma chambre et je me suis rapidement mise en pyjama. Je me suis mise sous ma couette et j'ai tendu l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Elle est en danger, il faut…à la Colonie » a dit Jason.

« Je sais mais…impossible. Entrée bloquée… » a répondu ma mère.

« Je partirais avec elle » l'a interrompu Alex.

Il y a eu un long silence.

« Il faut qu'elle parte » a-t-il enchaîné.

_Ils sont encore à me faire des cachotteries_, ai-je pensée. Quand pourrai-je enfin savoir la vérité ?

Percy Jackson a sauvé le monde. Sauvé le monde de quoi ?

Je suis sortie silencieusement de mon lit et je suis parti vers le bureau de ma mère. Avec un peu de chance, son ordinateur ne serait pas éteint. Je me suis glissée dans son siège et j'ai remué la souris. L'écran s'est allumé et une page s'est ouverte.

C'était une page web ordinaire, illustrée d'ados souriants en t-shirt orange en train de cueillir des fraises et avec _Fraises Delphes-Express _marqué en gros en haut de la page. C'est bizarre, ces t-shirts me disent quelque chose.

J'ai cliqué sur_ Autres photos_, et une dizaine de photos sont apparues. Je n'y prêtais pas beaucoup d'attention jusqu'à ce que distingue un visage que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir là.

Alex.

Souriant en tenant un seau pleins de fraises. Avec un t-shirt orange, portant une inscription qui avait été floutée.

**PDV Océane :**

Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai crû que ces histoires de demi-dieux et de monstres n'était qu'un rêve, finalement. Jusqu'au moment où mon regard s'est posé sur la photo des _Fraises Delphes-Express_, imprimée hier soir.

Je suis descendue au rez-de-chaussée.

J'ai aperçue Piper, Jason, Alex et Maman parler dans le salon. Sûrement encore une de leurs petites conversations secrètes.

Je suis passée silencieusement devant le salon et je suis allée manger un bol de céréales dans la cuisine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alex est entré dans la cuisine et s'est installé sur la chaise en face de moi. Il a inspiré une bouffée d'air et m'a demandé :

- A ce que je vois, tu m'en veux toujours…Bon écoutes, je suis désolé d'avoir eu à te cacher ça. Je n'avais pas le choix et puis ça t'aurait mise en danger. Et j'avais promis de ne rien dire… Je…

- Alex, l'ai-je coupé. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il a eu l'air surpris.

- Ah…

- Je veux juste que tu m'expliques.

- Oh. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tu connais, les _Fraises Delphes-Express_ ?

Il s'est figé.

- Où as-tu entendu parler de ça ?

- Quelque part. Mais dis-moi ce que c'est.

Il a jeté un coup d'œil autour et s'est rapproché de moi.

- Ecoute, tu sais vu que les demi-dieux se font régulièrement attaquer, ils leurs faut un entrainement. C'est pour ça qu'il y a la Colonie des Sang-Mélé. C'est une colonie pour les demi-dieux et leurs descendants, pour qu'ils apprennent à se défendre dans le monde extérieur. Et Fraises Delphes-Express, c'est le nom de code de la colonie, pour que les mortels ne se doutent de rien.

- Whaou, ai-je soufflée. Tu y est déjà allé, non ?

- Oui, j'y vais tous les étés depuis 5 ans. Tiens regarde.

Il a défait un lien de cuir de son cou et me l'a tendu. J'ai pris le collier et je l'ai observée. Il y avait 5 perles colorées ainsi qu'une plaque dorée avec son nom inscrit dessus.

- Une perle signifie que tu as survécu une année. Et la plaque vient du Camp Jupiter. C'est un peu comme la Colonie des Sang-Mélé sauf que c'est pour les Romains. Et moi, vu que mon père est romain et ma mère grecque, je passe la moitié de l'été dans chaque camp.

- Oh, les romains et les grecs sont séparés ? ai-je demandée

- Ouais c'est parce que ils ne s'entendaient pas. Mais maintenant tout vas bien, ils sont en paix.

- Et moi ? J'irais quand à la Colonie des Sang-Mélé ?

Alex a dégluti.

- Pas avant un bout de temps…Il y a un problème à la colonie. Depuis l'annonce de Zeus, personne ne peut entrer, ni sortir de la colonie.


End file.
